This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
More and more vehicles are being outfitted with cameras to detect lane markers, obstacles, signage, infrastructure, other vehicles, pedestrians, etc. The cameras can be used, for example, to enhance safe vehicle operation and/or to guide the vehicle during autonomous driving. While current cameras are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. Although there are various image processing technologies applied in imaging, no single technique or combination of techniques addresses the robustness issues experienced with automotive applications.
The present teachings provide for camera systems and methods that advantageously enhance the object detection capabilities of vehicle cameras, for example. One skilled in the art will appreciate that the present teachings provide numerous additional advantages and unexpected results in addition to those set forth herein.